In accordance with an example scenario, load switches are extensively used in certain applications in order to reduce power consumption by electrically decoupling power to electronic subsystems that are not in use. The load switches are also employed to control load in-rush current that may arise when a logic enable is applied to switch the load switch to an “ON-state”. Some examples of such applications include various mobile phones, laptops, personal music and multimedia players, portable game consoles, power supplies, servers, desktop computers, and the like. Pursuant to one example scenario, in order to achieve a power-efficient operation of a load switch (for example, either an integrated load switch or a discrete load switch), a load switch quiescent current is to be maintained at a minimum implemented level when the load switch is in the ON-state. Low quiescent current operation can be achieved by using processes that are relatively more expensive than standard CMOS processes, and by employing other circuit techniques for example, by using a high value pull-up resistance. However, such processes and circuit techniques compromise performance of the load-switch, for example, load switch's off-isolation performance, under the presence of the fast supply transients, high temperature, noise, and the like, at times when the load switch should actually be in the OFF-state pursuant to implemented system operation.